<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Google Translated 10 times by Potassium_Nanami1392</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081841">Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Google Translated 10 times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potassium_Nanami1392/pseuds/Potassium_Nanami1392'>Potassium_Nanami1392</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Google Translated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, google translated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potassium_Nanami1392/pseuds/Potassium_Nanami1392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple it's the Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc script, but i translated it 10 times in 10  different languages and then translated it back in english, the result is weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Google Translated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It will be daily series, everyday 20-21h east. Here's the origal scrip if some you need it: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2001/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The high school's huge minaret was larger than any other building in this densely populated area. As if this school were in the middle of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Most of these students in Lehwa government schools say that if you come here and learn to work for a healthy lifestyle according to the culture of the century, this bread is offered to employees every year. The building was designed to be a hope for the future of the Earth. This raised hopes for the summit.</p><p> </p><p>You have two options for going to this school. You need to go to high school. Second You have to be your best person. Special students cannot come here. The only way to register is to go to school.</p><p> </p><p>I was at the entrance of the last school, full of final students.</p><p> </p><p>... me</p><p> </p><p>Before I go any further, I want to tell you. My name is Makoto Naegi.</p><p> </p><p>You see, I was only in high school. External and internal environment.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t like watches, special abilities or style. So I feel good and the things I enjoy doing, but that doesn’t mean I’m a psychologist or trans-transparent. If you ask me what my favorite song, movie or movie show is ... it’s the most popular right now. I was average even in the middle. In other words, I can't say "everyday soldier." Just me.</p><p> </p><p>However, I think it's always a good idea to be present. But if I have "power", how can you say ... I say I think better than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Look at me “I am used to it, but for the same reasons I am here, in a normal school, a center of hope, before everyone.</p><p> </p><p>I don't believe that I exist, I think someone like me is here…</p><p> </p><p>Most of all I do, but no wonder I feel the same way. You all want to know ... well, let me tell you about my "readiness" tonight and I'm ready for that day.</p><p> </p><p>Prime Hack seeks higher education in its field of knowledge. This is a great online topic that students can discuss. So I looked for those numbers. I see only a few "real" students as high school students.</p><p> </p><p>Suppose a student participates in a “famous opportunity”. I thought he was a student who would lead famous teams from all over the country.</p><p> </p><p>There is a "Hope Baseball Star". It was a high school cleaning stove. The lovers looked at him first.</p><p> </p><p>Then there’s the Best Fashionista. He covered many photo magazines. That is the desire of every high school girl.</p><p> </p><p>They also say: "The best driver." Interestingly, he's the leader of every bicycle in Japan.</p><p> </p><p>There are Ultimate Heroes, Ultimate Fanfac Creator, Ultimate Jubilee, Local Play, Impactor, Ultimate Clarvoyant, and many more. When I read this I realize how strong I am. The best in the whole country from top to bottom. At home the lion was caught by a lion.</p><p> </p><p>However, I always think so. You see, there were students here, I can not tell you how much I saw. I'm with all these "last" students without any "useful" skills. What about other students who do not change places?</p><p> </p><p>Can a high school student like me have a gift or something?</p><p> </p><p>That's a good trick. What I'm saying is I know I don't like behavior. But there is another big problem ... How did you choose a student like me to go to this "last" school? I believe there is a reason ... * This is the authority I was given to find out.</p><p> </p><p>"We recently came to our school to select full-time students for enrollment. You have finally been selected and we invite you as another lucky student."</p><p> </p><p>I said I was happy to be invited. In fact, it would be better if I refused his offer. But after hearing that this is a "pledge" to life, I can not say.</p><p> </p><p>However, before school ... I was not there and I started to get lost. I'm crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Of course ... I can't sit here at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Well, change it, I see the account I brought. At 8 a.m. an older student was sitting in the room. Visits are rare, but ...</p><p> </p><p>Yes, we'll go there ... yes do it!</p><p> </p><p>I made every decision and tried millions of people for the first time. The first phase of the building has just been completed ...</p><p> </p><p>We need to meet here, right? I thought I was here before.</p><p> </p><p>Looks good in the corner. According to him, the meeting did not start at 07:10 or 20:00. Then there are 50 minutes left. Do not miss anything ...</p><p> </p><p>I found my way here quickly.</p><p> </p><p>I have a long time before the meeting. I don't have to stop and wait ... I have to go to school. Maybe it will help you relax a little.</p><p> </p><p>I’m * now * a student, there’s nothing wrong with taking care of the space around me, right?</p><p> </p><p>It helps kill me when there is nothing. I made my first move at Omid Academy and tried to play well. It was also the first time I started a new school. But at least that was what I did.</p><p> </p><p>(Makoto started to feel dizzy in front of the school entrence)</p><p> </p><p>What !?</p><p> </p><p>But I took that first step ... I rolled my eyes. One kind of trick, melt it and mix it with something else. Teacher, one person, he melted, then ... in the next minute ...</p><p> </p><p>(Makoto passed out)</p><p> </p><p>Everything was black.</p><p> </p><p>This is the beginning ... so life is over. So I should know ...</p><p> </p><p>The reason I brought hope to school was not because I was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>I can be disappointed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the original script if some of you need it: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2002/ i skipped the tutorials</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>............ NG?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What ...? Where am I?</p><p> </p><p>I put my head on the wooden table. My body ... I can grow up. I want to get rid of boring work or something like that, but ... why should I sleep here? Not what I did.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What's happening ...?</p><p> </p><p>We live in a dangerous world. I think they are very dangerous, they don't approve.</p><p> </p><p>Windows should be in all public places. But it looks like a sack that encloses with a drawstring. And when you kill ... * Bang Bang *</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Yes, of course, metals are very strong.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, it's not like that. Most importantly, why is there a metal plate in the glass jar?</p><p> </p><p>Did I get here in seven hours, another hour?</p><p> </p><p>School was funded with national government, I do not think that there is a surprise TV ... some people feel closed. What is it</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I want to save him after ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Company definition ... negative. There is also a plate inside.</p><p> </p><p>"The next school year begins. Today this school will be your world."</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: is it funny?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: That's right, look. So what happens ...</p><p> </p><p>I suffered for days and in large rooms. And who can find it here ...? If that's true, then ... the spare cards are here.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: But if * this * is true ...</p><p> </p><p>Another question arises. That sounds good. So the beer bottles closed the windows. Are you in prison? What? These things are worthless ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I have to stay after the last meeting. The number of students may increase.</p><p> </p><p>(Makoto leave the classroom)</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Wow.</p><p> </p><p>He looked for a while. I do not know what it is ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Now I go to the public hall ...</p><p> </p><p>"Hotel of Hope" ... I think people can spend the night here. But I still have to go to a giant house….</p><p> </p><p>(Makoto enter the main hall)</p><p> </p><p>When I returned to the Great Hall ... someone else was already there.</p><p> </p><p>Yasuhiro: Wow hey A new baby?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: no problem? You are also human</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Yes ... we are new people here. Today is the first day of classes.</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: The number fifteen. It has a great place for women, but “I already have” school students is a must for everyone. I looked up to see where everyone was coming from the same event. I imagine, but I enjoy it ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: My name is Mykolis. Sorry, I have a lot of team members, and at one point I felt like ... asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yasuhiro: Shake you too</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: Everyone is happy and happy ...</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: Strange ... it was announced in the photo that this is really a new situation.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: First ... what did you say? Honestly, I don't know who they are.</p><p> </p><p>Taka: Time! Think again! Makoto, you're late. Did you know that the week starts at eight in the morning? I can not tell you how late your first day started. I must say: you must accept your honest words.</p><p> </p><p>Junko: what's your problem? It was like he wanted to move slowly. He couldn't handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Hina: Stay here! Listen, why don't we say it ourselves?</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: Good? Training time is not bad.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: This is probably the reason why they are performing so poorly. If we don't know the name then how will we talk to each other?</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: that's a good thing;</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: Yes, start first and move on. Beautiful?</p><p> </p><p>Too many pitfalls, but I think I'm better now. So I think this time is good. I'm looking for ideas online at Oak Oak College, but ... I don't know who it is, it's time to evaluate ...</p><p> </p><p>I talked to five people there</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some question, do you guys want longer chapiter and would you prefer that i keep the original names or use the Google Translated names, like Makoto's name would be Mykolis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taka, Toko, Sayaka, Leon and Hifumi's Introduction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Origianl script: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2003/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka: Kyoto is not Ishimaru. I believe in simple things. Slow down our preaching for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>What I knew about him in this way ... He went to a famous school, which was held every year. In fact, the student is innocent ... He is known to form the proper government committee. He said he was the first and most respected of these positions and deserved a professional title.</p><p> </p><p>Taka: However, you can use antibiotics. Said said your name is Koto Neji, right? Good name, great power. Thank you parents for giving us this wonderful name. However, as the value of the name decreases, you have to decide every day. Life should be worth the effort! to press? to press!</p><p> </p><p>This guy ... is so boring.</p><p> </p><p>Toko: Maybe you don't remember my name ... I'm a teahouse ... I am the UK operating system.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, at the age of ten he wrote new words, explained everything and then started his own business. He came to see that it was his job two years ago. High school newspapers are full of fishermen killing "hot boys."</p><p> </p><p>During his formative years he was good and his books sold well. These are called recent historical records. How did you become a writer? But I think a good trip, great body and everything ... works out well.</p><p> </p><p>Toko: ... Alas, no matter what, one sin is cruel. Don’t think of me as a wild animal.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: F. Is it natural? No I want to</p><p> </p><p>Toko: I - I know your idea is "good"! Ideas that a woman has never seen are shocking. You think it's so cute ...!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: No, that's not what I want ...</p><p> </p><p>Toko: Do not lie! Anyway, I think ... I know you can't see! Don't worry, i like it anyway</p><p> </p><p>Wow, we're talking real numbers. I can't wait to see who completes.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: Hi, I'm Sika Masana. I think you understand!</p><p> </p><p>Related to your brain. I'm sorry I can't make this place ... Shika Maizo ... In the dark I saw your name on the site.</p><p> </p><p>He was involved in an important political issue. He’s actually their singer ... he loves to show movies and newspapers on his father’s day. But when I saw him going to school, I had no idea. I hope so, but ... don’t worry. Bones beautiful. It's like a phone ...</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: I know I'm not a kid Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Yes? I heard</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: I am wise</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: ...Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Oh! I have a good experience.</p><p> </p><p>Quick ...</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: Hanji? Peace in all seasons ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Why now?</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: I totally believe in nutrition. Allah of Koto Zana -</p><p> </p><p>Taka: People are standing! How much money are you spending your precious time in this difficult time?</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: Sorry, I think I am in custody now.</p><p> </p><p>Taka: Your ad does not complain about useless speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: You're ok. Sorry koto ... we'll talk about that later.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like Sika is talking. But we will never see it again. We can talk later.</p><p> </p><p>Leon: Leon Quat Inoa Inoa. What a situation</p><p> </p><p>I know the name ...</p><p> </p><p>He played fair at school. The best stars in the package ... and this is a good list ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: You? Seriously?</p><p> </p><p>Leon: Name What he did</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: No, it's just ... I'm shocked. I think he is the last baseball star of all</p><p> </p><p>Leon: Why do you think a child’s head should be cut off?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What is your race? No, I hope other players see the match. When I see your words and pictures on the internet it's something that I love.</p><p> </p><p>Leon: What's wrong! Yes, did you really take a photo of my parcel? I hate these pictures, not enough. Not good ... enough, I'm not ashamed anymore. I don't have a choice, do I? Find out about this country. But now I refuse to shave my head. It gives amazing color. I can tell you the truth, I don't like basketball, no, I've never been to a park before</p><p> </p><p>Non-irrigated, ie the star of your company? what a miracle ...</p><p> </p><p>Leon: And after my party here, I stopped playing basketball forever! I wish you all the best in the future!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Dreams for the future</p><p> </p><p>Leon: A way of life is to play music. Can you hear the star figure? I want to be a singer, so I want him to come, we'll be ready in the future. This new team style follows my wishes, which is ... great.</p><p> </p><p>I can't stop listening, I don't think I've heard of a baseball superstar</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: Chipumi will point. But if you want to call it "Alpha and Omega". I am not a stranger. However, what do you know about the world of 2D imaging?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: World of...2D?</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: And in this world I see and know the good work of those who love it. I once sold 10,000 copies of school supplies. An event is a legend ... does anyone know what "wrong" means? You are the dumbest!</p><p> </p><p>It is terrible. But it now sells 10,000 copies.</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: Do not do this for someone who does not understand. I am like Van Gogh - there is no grace in my life. My job is to close my eyes to science fiction day and night. I know you know something about my work, sir</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What does this mean?</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: At our first request ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I do not believe in that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mondo, Junko, Kyoko, Chihiro and Hina's Introduction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Orignal Script: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2004/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it's time to talk about these five things.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: Ando's name fits perfectly. Well, without that last fat.</p><p> </p><p>Run 2 What's wrong? I think ...</p><p> </p><p>Now as the president of the largest cycling team in Japan, every national team member is valued and always feared. He's the director of Bicker Gent Ultimate ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: .. Oh ... it's good to meet you</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: Hell</p><p> </p><p>And I handled it well. I can hear the wrong words and get stuck inside ...</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Hello! I am Yano Anoshima. A lot!</p><p> </p><p>Hey, choose ...</p><p> </p><p>She looks more beautiful than any other daughter in the world. This is the current system. Why do I get so many magazines, but ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I do not think this is fair.</p><p> </p><p>Junko: I want to know ...? You mean, like, Saltines and the like, eh? Oh no! All about Photoshop.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Photoshopped...?</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Yes, I know, hell's back. As for computers and garbage.</p><p> </p><p>Makto: Oh, so they're not real</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Come on, don't be in a hurry! Everyone will be angry. Now it has become a habit to remove hair from the head. If you have a problem, our harmful nymphs will disappear ... they will damage your eyes and scalp, your skin will spread, and then you will have fresh herbs and water. Mind</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: oh...</p><p> </p><p>Many dreams are shattered today ...</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: ...</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Hmmm ... can you have my name?</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: Because I stayed</p><p> </p><p>It's hard, isn't it? But you know ... it was not shown in Asha Frame Academy. I think there are students like me ... I'm not sure and they do not know where I am. Maybe this girl ...?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: So ... what are you doing at this school?</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: what does this mean</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I'm the rookie ... the relationship between you is final, right? want to?</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: Why would I tell you this?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Yes ...? Oh ... you have to tell me.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: No, I don’t want to tell you. If I were you, I wouldn't go</p><p> </p><p>Nothing makes him, so I think he has the same freedom as me ... Your face looks like a sack that encloses with a drawstring. If he does not want to tell me anything, fine.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Saturday c. Akalji, nice to meet you. I have a Fujiaki face ... unfortunately, I feel embarrassed when I show myself this way ... Anyway, I hope we're with you ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Well, here I am glad to meet you.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: ... well, maybe that's just my opinion, but ... I've seen this before?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Yes, yes at home, do not know why it is known. It was our first time meeting each other, so he said, "I'm excited.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: OK sorry ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: You do not need to apologize for that.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Oh, yeah...</p><p> </p><p>Chihuahua Fujasaki is famous for his work. It is the latest programmer. It's like a little bed, like legs.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Hey listen ... i'm so sorry</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Now, why not forgive?</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Well, just because it depresses you. Must be pissing me off, right?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: No, you are not! I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Huh? Lost in thought...?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Yes! This has nothing to do with me or anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Those who recommend me for their promotions are just like me. Ah ... I feel photographed!</p><p> </p><p>... I can understand why the fans loved it so much ...</p><p> </p><p>Hina: Hello there! I will sleep! But my friends are going. - You help, do you support?</p><p> </p><p>Seven Ashana ... Updates all records you receive in elementary school. He is also known as the next Olympic champion. This is indeed the end of the lamp. The Internet has created a mix of art, facial expressions and gestures</p><p> </p><p>Hina: So oh ... how do you know? Sorry I forgot!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Makoto Naegi.</p><p> </p><p>Hina: Yes, I know something like that!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: No, it's not. Chefs *</p><p> </p><p>Hina: This is true! Look, I'm killing myself now! Makoto ... Niggie ... Makoto ... Niggie ...</p><p> </p><p>When he writes something, he repeats my name and rolls his fingers ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Hina: Whether you want to write a name, you have to enter it three times!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I've never heard of this in my life ...</p><p> </p><p>Hina: Anyway hi ... your name?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: I will explain what it looks like.</p><p> </p><p>Hina: umm..... We don't know, they know them! Go and write. Nice to meet you anyway!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: S-Sure, same here...</p><p> </p><p>One thing I have learned is sharpness and dexterity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura, Byakuya, Hiro and Celeste's Introduction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was supposed to be longer, but i was busy with homework today. sorry!</p><p>Original script: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2005/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have four</p><p> </p><p>Sakura: I am Sakura Onami.</p><p> </p><p>Hello, I was going to ask him if he was a teenager ... the day I called him to play ball ... but I miss him a lot. He served in the U.S. Army. And he achieved the success of his childhood. He is an active person. He struggled to play 400 games and never gave up.</p><p> </p><p>It contains something in this moment; One is called Ugari. Some say he is a good relative. "I wish students are reading this now ... If you value your life, avoid everything."</p><p> </p><p>I'm standing in front of her now, I don't think she was an adult </p><p> </p><p>Sakura: Hey, you.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Huh? Y-Yes!?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I started killing my body ...</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Hmmm ... what were you ...?</p><p> </p><p>Sakura: The number of positive events for school students ... marijuana. It's too bad. You don’t have to act like a manager.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know, I'm sorry </p><p> </p><p>Byakuya: It is called Baykua Togami.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Hello and ... nice to meet you</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya: ...</p><p> </p><p>That's the best news I've ever seen ... but I can't. This is especially true for new students. Bekoa Togami ... Legacy of the largest family financial institution. He started his own business and his personal fortune is enormous. The best final title for the project is very appropriate. This is an "unusual" definition. I've learned all of this since the Omid Academy launched online</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya: Won't we do it in advertising? Stay there for a few days and then leave. I hurt you</p><p> </p><p>That skill told me, "You and I will never be on the same level." As the king of education ...</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Yasuharo Hakor - Sermon! Easy, right? I know for sure!</p><p> </p><p>Yaswaro Hagakor is also known as "Superman" in the intellectual class. The newest Trend Manager, Claire View ... I didn't say much about the occasion. She is more beautiful than me. I still can't imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Ah ... well, I'll give it to you.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Huh? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: I saw it, I looked right ... Seriously, I saw everything!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: ...Saw what?</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Without thinking of the guarWhat is? Do not drink! We are going to high school!dian angel, Parman went after the bag and took the fish in the air into his mouth. And this guardian angel ... your guardian angel! No, I was a kid, I bought some beer and went to Lemuria and the locals.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Wait you can't drink! we'ew going to high school</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Much thicker than bt i.</p><p> </p><p>Once ...? Yes, long story *</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: I don’t think we can tell. My name is cecilia ludenberg</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Sylvester ... Leiden ... eh?</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: My name is Ludenburg, but if you're not worried, I'd like you to call me Celeste.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Eighth ... Are you Japanese?</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: Why ask?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: If you have no problem ... can you enter your real name?</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: I don't understand what you mean. Celia Ludenberg * is my real name, but as I said, she can be called Celsius.</p><p> </p><p>It is very soft, but very strong at the same time. I don't think he wants to talk about it anymore ... I think he's talking about it ...</p><p> </p><p>Celestia Ludenberg is a non-profit organization. Everything is covered with beautiful images of a gothic lolita dress with a twist. He said he took part in the World Cup where he won "good kings". Dan grabbed another player, handed him his books and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: You can no longer wait and see for yourself. Heh heh heh</p><p> </p><p>This laughter goes beyond deception. I look around ...</p><p> </p><p>And that was the end of it. Yes ... everyone is tall, but everyone has ... Hmm ... what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya: Well, at that moment, he jumped in and out. This is not the time to meet like-minded friends.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: Oh, I wonder if anyone said anything on the big topic or not? What is a game?</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: Well, you know ... Makoto, you said that was enough and then he fell asleep, right? Well, that applies to all of us.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: What? Seriously!?</p><p> </p><p>Leon: When we entered the main hall, we looked again. And when we got there, there was just something about the school! How do you get it, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: B- But it's just ... weird! We all have to drive a truck ...</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: Loa! That's why we're all crazy!</p><p> </p><p>Taka: And it's not the same. Do you know the classrooms and corridors where all the windows fit? But it was a bigger metal board than a regular glass window! What is this about?</p><p> </p><p>Junko: I wish I had everything now! Even if I have a phone ...</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Yeah Al that sounds pretty crap to me, Looks like PDAs aint for me either.</p><p> </p><p>Taka: Then the entrance door to the courtyard was completely closed with a large opening. But when I got here it wasn't like that ...! Any Orsoni ?! What are you doing here</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Maybe we found a way, you know ... bug or something?</p><p> </p><p>Leon: What about thieves? Are you arrested if we are not in school?</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Well, don’t think about it! enjoy it! I think it's part of the school's learning process. But I got it! So I calmed down</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: So do you think you want to do something that will surprise us?</p><p> </p><p>Leon: But when you're alone, it's time to quit. I said something yesterday</p><p> </p><p>I realized that all the progress has been made ...</p><p> </p><p>... But ... it started again.</p><p> </p><p>Ding dong, bing bong</p><p> </p><p>(Monokuma appeared on a tv screen)</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma: Ahmad! Ahmad! Lee Mike, this one! This is proof of the school media strategy! You can hear well what you are doing now, well ...!</p><p> </p><p>His voice disappeared. He played a lot, he didn't think ... I didn't get a deep understanding of his voice in music. He laughed when he saw the man who looked like him.</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma: All new students! Now I want to start cutting ...! Koke. See doctor. ... it is! This is a problem. I can't wait anymore!</p><p> </p><p>Junko: .. Why not? Sea fire now?</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya: If you forgive me ... *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Junko: ! F! I love it here!</p><p> </p><p>Hiro: Oh, I know! It was just open work, we all heard! Friends, thank God it was a joke. If true, it's free! Well, I guess. Thanks for your future suggestions ... *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Leon: Well, I wait to lie. Why do they fight nature? *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro: Hey, wait for me, i will not go with you *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Celeste: I don’t need to talk about it. *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Toko: No problem, but I'll follow you ...</p><p> </p><p>If there is a problem with it, it is a waste of time. If there is an error on this page, please note that it has not been updated. You have ...</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: It's ... it's not.</p><p> </p><p>Junko: If I sound like a lot of fake stuff, like bt to me too.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko: Maybe, but life is not safe. Do you believe in your truth?</p><p> </p><p>Sakura: If we do not grow, we do not learn anything. The only option is a trial.</p><p> </p><p>I ... I think it's good. But ... I'm happy - no, really. We have no choice. We must go</p><p> </p><p>Makoto: You say you'm going to the gym, right?</p><p> </p><p>You want to see him in the bedroom or me ... in that big room, eh? But not here ...</p><p> </p><p>But it does not look like a basic weapon ... does it?</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: God, I see places in this school that promise to keep me away from football. There is no such thing as a perfect time. Hell, this is a great place.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka: And why is nothing here? I do not know any ...</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Good or bad?</p><p> </p><p>Taka: We alone !!!!!!!!!! On the other hand and I think their plate is amazing…</p><p> </p><p>Sakura: We all have to wait for the good and prepare for the bad. I don't know anything</p><p> </p><p>Mondo: Damn, I'm scared? Onam gamma! or! Who calls us? *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Taka: Run, stop! Holo! *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Sakura: I am leaving too *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi: Hi wait! I did not leave you alone! *leaves*</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember the whole class, right? Maybe a small part of your debt.</p><p> </p><p>Jewish ... but this is great. Or I think ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so freaking sorry to be 20 freaking days late, i know that i said that it would be daily update, but i had some personnal problem, but now i'm back ready to continue and i will still update this every day (i hope)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For fear, I volunteered and went to the gym. And there I found him waiting ...</p><p>Makoto: As seven openings ...</p><p>Hiro: should you know? mau! Lots of ideas.</p><p>He is a true hero, but in a sense he reflects the reality of our world.</p><p>???: Do you want to be alone? Look around</p><p>(Monokuma appears)</p><p>Chihiro: Daisy?</p><p>Monokuma: You can not laugh with Mayun ... Abum ... Monokoma! I am also the principal of this school!</p><p>I think it was in my head ... what I saw ... you do not know.</p><p>Monokuma: Nice to meet you!</p><p>It looks like that, but it's not good. upset me.</p><p>Hifumi: loves each other! Your mouse will fight!</p><p>Taka: So, I remember I only knew the community.</p><p>Monokuma: I tell you, I'm not big ... I have the same color. I'm your old man!</p><p>Hifumi: Loj! Systems!</p><p>Mondo: Relax guys! Bring this small or medium.</p><p>Monokuma: How to tie your kids! See love, I go deeper than Marianna Topan ... The process is very caring, both as a person and as a doctor. Yes, I feel good despite the absence of Langom as NASA. I can not take it!</p><p>Celeste: Is this true? Eh ... you do not like it.</p><p>Monokuma: do it now! We should start soon ...</p><p>Junko: Is it stupid that I pay?</p><p>Monokuma: Cover, Auj ... Ko!</p><p>Sakura: Let ...</p><p>Monokuma: Everything is in its place and its business! And good evening!</p><p>Taka: good morning !!!</p><p>Toko: No need to go back </p><p>Monokuma: Let's start with a good local move! First, check how it goes through your school life. Don't be silly - Talented students show your hope to the world. Keep that great hope ... ... all of us stay in this school. We sit together and respect the school rules.</p><p>Hun...?</p><p>Mnokuma: Well, right now ... at the end of my relationship ... no. It means to live forever. School life is for you.</p><p>Toko: What you said is not clear? And we are dying ...</p><p>Monokuma: Yes, but don't worry, we have a lot of investment, so you don't have to keep driving.</p><p>Sayaka: Now we have a problem!</p><p>Junko: What's so dark about you that you've always been here? You're fighting it, aren't you?</p><p>Monokuma: I'm not against you! I'm not lying so 100. You're trying. And just because you know ... you're disconnected from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about wall infections!</p><p>Makoto: Obviously ...? So all the rooms in the school ... Are we locked up?</p><p>Monokuma: These people are there. No need to sew for help ... help is not coming. You can easily spend money here using this method.</p><p>Leon: Come on, I don't care if it's school or not, it's a bad game.</p><p>Mondo: Lenny! Because they pour salt on my wounds - God! I don't know how to lie</p><p>Monokuma: Play and play. You're an unbeliever, but I think you don't know, do you? As you grow older, you will learn that your holiness is required ... and it will take some time for me to realize that I am right. When the time comes, look the ball in the eye.</p><p>Celeste: Life here is difficult.</p><p>Monokuma: come here. What are you all doing? You taught me to go to Hop University, didn't I? Why did you decide to come before the meeting? Oh, you know ... I'll never forget something. This is a school trip ...</p><p>Byakuya: Money ...?</p><p>Monokuma:  come here. What are you all doing? You taught me to go to Hop University, didn't I? Why did you decide to come before the meeting? Oh, you know ... I'll never forget something. This is a school trip ...</p><p>Money ...?</p><p>Monokuma: We've got a team that wants to contact you as a manager. You say ... Advertisement! Let me tell you about a good rule. Like I said, we will have a happy world and hope for a better life. Anyone who breaks this bond can stay in school. For PhD students!</p><p>Makoto: Qena is a killer</p><p>Monokuma: Heat, temperature, humidity, heat and heat. Ka you're going, you have to fight. The rest is up to you. You can do anything to improve it.</p><p>Sign in Spain ... “If you go, you want to kill someone. I'm glad to hear that</p><p>Monokuma: I think the earth * Sing your heart out! No one is with him. As I said before, you are the hope of the world. But you know ... the need to see hope and death is tragic. And I'm just… love… sex!</p><p>Leon: Was that a problem? Is that your problem? You see ... him!</p><p>Monokuma: I know there is a dictionary for hate speech.</p><p>Hina: We know what that means, no problem! Why do we die?</p><p>Hifumi: Probably! Stop this fog! let's go!</p><p>Monukuma: Industrial infrastructure</p><p>Monokuma: What do defaults, coral and fingers mean? If you live by Sharia law, stop the problems! Don't know or how? "get started!" You always say ...! Listen, this school is your home, your life, your world. I know you can write whatever you want! Kill him</p><p>Hiro: Come on ... for how long?</p><p>Monokuma: Your</p><p>Hiro: Have you seen hell with us? Are they afraid of us? You can now define this method.</p><p>Monokuma: Show tricks ...?</p><p>Hiro: Yeah, because I think ... I know this and that are okay, right? So how ...</p><p>Mondo: Eat, stay all night</p><p>Competitor Monokoromo lowered his head and raised his voice.</p><p>Mondo: Hello first! This is very important and the results are embarrassing! Fog!</p><p>Monokuma: Laugh what do you think of your hair</p><p>Mondo: FFFUUUUUUUU ----!</p><p>The moon is shining and its face is coming soon! When it rises on its own, sound emanates from the wires. It comes out of the monochrome quickly. He is standing on the ground ...</p><p>*Crash*</p><p>(Mondo grab Monokuma)</p><p>Mondo: You see, you are a little smart! I don't know if you are a toy, a cruel pet or anything! Anyway, I tore it!</p><p>Monokuma: Madala Valley! Breaking school rules and insulting the principal!</p><p>Mondo: just do it! Bring it here or swear by Christ</p><p>Monokuma: ...</p><p>Mondo: Heck!</p><p>Monokuma: ...</p><p>Mondo: Call on this God and preach!</p><p>Kyoko: Be careful not to overdo it!</p><p>Mondo: Ahh ...?</p><p>Kyoko: Go fast!</p><p>I didn't want him to calm down or be afraid, but he told me there was nothing I could do about it. Drop a single picture. And if he does ...!</p><p>(Mondo throw Monokuma and he explode)</p><p>*KABOOM!*</p><p>Mondo: This is definitely not a game. Hell begins ...</p><p>I can hear the sound of gunfire. Explosions always happen in movies or anything, but in real life ... I've never seen anything like it.</p><p>Chihiro: But you know ... does that mean the puppy is gone?</p><p>(another Monokuma apears)</p><p>Monokuma: I tell you I am not tired, I am alone</p><p>Leon: Sorry, is there something else ...?</p><p>Mondo: Oh they are killing me!</p><p>Monokuma: So I try to hit hard but they break the school rules. I want to say it now, but you have to be careful now. A man or a woman who breaks the law cannot enter the water.</p><p>Junko: Hey hey ... so are you here?</p><p>Monokuma: Yes, Monochrom is available in all schools. Think of the mistake everywhere. And if you are caught breaking the law ... then everything happens, right? And ... something I can't forgive. So do not despair!</p><p>Hina: This is not a punishment. That's all ... wrong ... </p><p>Monokuma: Now that you have completed the copy here, you need to wait for your school ... this is our advice. Laugh - what? As you can see, it's very complete. This is called an e-book! Yes, yes yes start ... This guide is good for a good school, don't despair. Your name will be known first. Be sure to fix it! This is not your book. The benefits are many! It was also soft. Add, Drink, Drop, Save! And thanks to the old system, it can lift up to ten tons. Adequate protection! Apply to all universities, so read on! They seem to say a lot, but school rules should not be violated. Yes, there are a few rules, but they are still in place. Citizens have problems because of the lack of law. over here! So he punished the brokenhearted. Yes, great ... our installation process is over! Enjoy life in more schools! Yes!</p><p>So we had fun.</p><p>Taka: Then guys ... how long will it be?</p><p>Leon: Why ...? I do not know what ...</p><p>Toko: We are always here ...? Or ... murder? A little different ...? What shall we do now?</p><p>Kyoko: We all need rest. First, turn off everything we hear. As with monochrome, we have two options. First, we are all here, we live in the 'city' until we die, and so on ...</p><p>Celeste: If we want to stop living, we must kill others. loving</p><p>Chihiro: But ... they kill ... here it is ...</p><p>Hifumi: We lived and sat at school. Have we started killing each other now? But ... this ... this ... this ...! What is this! ??</p><p>Taka: go to bed I heard that everything is illegal ... everything happens.</p><p>Byakuya: It doesn’t matter if it’s true or false. this is possible ...</p><p>Still not ready to ...</p><p>Faces will be sent back to you later. Please contact us. Buy Powerara Power. I will be back at the last day. letter from our student body .Every child has his or her own style. I want to ask you, "Why are you waiting?"</p><p>The first day of my school ... it was the best school to help me.</p><p>... in ... choose a school</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original script: https://lparchive.org/Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc/Update%2007/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you want to leave, you have to kill someone." As I thought about it, I passed out and stopped breathing on the edge of NA and saw the fear of hunger slowly entering my body and looking slowly at my nerves. When the weight fell on my neck, the wind hit me. Take care of that responsibility, whatever you need ...</p><p> </p><p>But despite the strong wind ... what spoiled was the best.</p><p>Kyoko: What do you want to do now see for yourself. Mind in space. This helps us get back to the truth.</p><p>Taka: Good Sometimes you are sad or afraid, you always have to work. Forget the simple facts ... I cannot forgive myself. Very bad! Someone hit me. I cannot forgive. Someone hit me. punish me!</p><p>Mondo: Lord, if you have time to talk about it you have time to do something.</p><p>Hifumi: Maybe ... what did he do?</p><p>Leon: Paul, pay attention!</p><p>Junko: And of course, we need to know who he is and what the fate of this animal is.</p><p>Chihiro: ... But before we do that, we must read this book ... Respect the first school rules.</p><p>Celeste: If we do not understand the law, it is, of course, our responsibility, we can do it again</p><p>Mondo: Opotino ...</p><p>Junko: So look at this stupid law.</p><p>This is my name when I open an e-book. And according to Monocoma, where his wife is in the front, in the middle. I chose the Student Code from the main menu.</p><p>A list of items will appear on the screen. This is the law of education. In other words, the law applies to everything.</p><p>(Makoto open his E-handbook and check the rules.)</p><p>1. Special class for students. Let the braids perish.<br/>2. Watch out for the “evening” from 2:00 to 19:00.<br/>3. Sleeping at home bothers him.<br/>4. Lick the education sistem<br/>5. Any activity that violates Monokuma's control, such as a damaged camera, is prohibited.<br/>6. The perpetrators of these white students and whites will leave school if they are not identified.<br/>7. may add school rules as required.</p><p>I can see it so it is up to me to see the map. When I looked around, I saw the same scent on each face.</p><p>Mondo: And! what's this! I will not allow them to do that.</p><p>Celeste: Why not travel to a safer world? Personally, I want to know what to do if someone breaks one of these rules.</p><p>Hifumi: But as we have already seen, if you are found guilty, you will not be disappointed.</p><p>Mondo: ... But me ... I grew up as a child, my brother hit me on the head ... If someone promises to kill me, I must.</p><p>Junko: ... What are you doing?</p><p>Mondo: I have many orders, what 's wrong? So I will not die here.</p><p>Celeste: It doesn't apply to me, but you say I will follow the law, right?</p><p>Mondo: Oh oh, then ... ah ah, how are you?</p><p>Sayaka: Hi ... Excellent ... I have a question like Article 6 .. What are the real ideas?</p><p>Makoto: You're talking a second time, aren't you? Where does he say "if they don't meet". I said to myself</p><p>Byakuya: If you are overweight, we would like to ask you how you can send your email company.</p><p>Toko:  but do you see ...? Crickiemise Creek Johann Creek Architects Is this your business?</p><p>Byakuya: I consider it a cause for concern. Do not worry if you follow the rules we told you. However, I do not want to hear how others decide about them.</p><p>Toko: Let's drive together </p><p>Leon: Like a good amount </p><p>Hina: In fact, we forgot about the murder. We do not know the rules at the moment, we are waiting for the course!</p><p>Taka: Now we must know that we are everywhere. Dós? What food and food? We have information for many fathers!</p><p>Leon: So start searching!</p><p>Byakuya: I go alone</p><p>Junko: This is a journey! Why do you think this is not a good idea?</p><p>Byakuya: Maybe someone is thinking of killing us. They said we would stay with them, but is it easy for them?</p><p>Sayaka: Never wait a moment</p><p>Byakuya: Do not be afraid to make it impossible. The results are not given, so if you order a download, you should be surprised. isha gabim</p><p>Sayaka: B-But......</p><p>Byakuya: This is the best I can do.</p><p>Mondo: Yes, that seems very vain to me. Apparently, BT isn't even for me.</p><p>Byakuya: Get out stupid fish.</p><p>Mondo: What does that mean?</p><p>Byakuya: The resin plant is by the sea. Big, heavy and not affected by the seas.</p><p>Mondo: I will come with you!</p><p>Makoto: Am! We can not say</p><p>Mondo: How do you talk to me? Think I'm a bad guy or whatever!</p><p>Makoto: not me...</p><p>Mondo: Forgive them!</p><p>*WHAM*</p><p>(Mondo punched Makoto)</p><p>He hit ... I picked up a stone. It doesn't look ridiculous. I did not see my hand fall. It has been shown to me that I have been here for some time and applied. Now that I think about it, I forget how many there are. I think ... done. My health fears this “high level”. So I'm not surprised by some stupid things. But ... I lost my good character. That was the last thought I thought my brain was making ... without worrying.</p><p>But I saw my eyes open again ....</p><p>(Makoto wakes up)</p><p>Makoto: I want to see better than that anyway - Where am I?</p><p>As part of my routine, I moved into another room for something I didn't know before.</p><p>Makoto: Okay well ... where am I now?</p><p>(Makoto find a peace of paper and read what's written on it)</p><p>Roomlo transforms the girl with the door.</p><p>Finally we give a little sewing gift for girls. And work for bricks. Main color. The girls are running now! People, we fully believe in human experience and resources. I do not like it! Just think! We care about them! ""</p><p>Makoto: ...</p><p>(Mokoto check other things around the room. Then he leave is room)</p><p>Makoto: What else is available now?</p><p>There is a way to take it ... and get out of here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks you for the Kudos. Google translate didn't gave a lot of funny line in this chapter, sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>